Massage
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Sasuke got dragged to a spa by his older brother and he wasn’t happy about it one bit. But after he sees the face of the man that is about to give him a massage, maybe his day will turn out better than he expected. SasuNaru, LEMON


A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to upload somethign for quite a while. I've hardly had time to write, please forgive me *puppy eyes*. Anyway, this is something I've been working on the past few weeks, so I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think of it!

**Warning: boyXboy action. Don't like; don't read. You have been warned =)**

Now enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**Massage**

Sasuke sighed deeply as he stepped out of a small dressing room with nothing but a small, white towel around his waist. He was currently standing in a big hallway, waiting for his brother to show up. Again, he sighed as he wondered how on earth he had gotten himself into this.

Earlier that day, Itachi had come over to him and had asked him if he wanted to spend some time together. Sasuke, who never got to spend a lot of time with his older brother, had accepted the offer without thinking. Honestly, it had been such a very long time since Itachi asked him to spend time with him. As he thought of it, Itachi had actually never asked Sasuke to spend time with him. It had always been Sasuke who had to ask. And the next thing he knew, Itachi had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to this place; a health spa.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Sasuke, Itachi came out of the dressing room next to his; also wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. Sasuke couldn't help but to slightly stare and raise an eyebrow at the look on his brother's face; he seemed so relaxed. Completely the opposite of his daily self. But still, he really didn't like being here. He let out a breath and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Tell me, Itachi. Why am I here again?"

Itachi turned to face his little brother.

"Because you wanted to spend some time together. And besides, you look a little stressed."

Sasuke gave Itachi a short 'Hn' and didn't bother to give any further answers. Itachi smirked and mentioned for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke, not knowing where to go, decided it would probably be best if he stayed around his brother for a while.

First, they went to the sauna. Sasuke decided that it was actually kind of nice. Except for the cold shower he had to take before entering the sauna. After they came out of the sauna, they went for a quick snack: kiwis, apples, strawberries, cherries, and any fruit that would come up in their minds were placed on a table next to the swimming pool.

When both Sasuke and Itachi had had enough healthy snack, Itachi decided it would be fun to have a facial mask. And that was when Sasuke became seriously irritated. By no means, absolutely _no_ means, he was going to have a facial mask! And besides, he didn't need one! His skin was already baby-soft, he never had any spots and it was perfectly hydrated. Itachi however, didn't share Sasuke's point of view on the facial mask matter, and literally dragged him there.

"Itachi, I seriously hate you."

Itachi lifted his head from the comforter he was laying on, a small devilish smirk appeared on his face when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was laying on his back on a comforter too, with the white towel draped around his waist. But that wasn't what had almost made him laugh. It was the look on Sasuke's face, which was priceless. The proud, young Uchiha had a very annoyed look on his face. But the way a dark green substance of clay and seaweed stained his cheeks, chin, nose and forehead was what made it priceless.

After seeing his brother's face, Itachi laid back down again and relaxed, waiting for girl to take of his facial mask — which was not as green as Sasuke's facial mask.

When Sasuke and Itachi were fully discarded of all the stuff on their faces, they went for the swimming pool. It was relaxing, but Sasuke was somewhat uncomfortable about being completely naked in front of his brother and everyone else in the pool. So it didn't take long before Sasuke had escaped the pool and wandered around the health spa. And besides; the longer he stayed with his brother, the higher the risk was of getting some ridiculous and smelly combination of clay and seaweed on his body. And he didn't like the thought of that, really.

Deeply lost in thoughts, Sasuke finally looked up to see where he was. Right in front of him was a door with a tag on it, saying 'massage'. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and blinked twice. He hadn't been here yet. He stared at the door a few second before a small smirk found its way to his lips. Maybe a massage wouldn't be such a bad idea. In fact, he suddenly noticed that the muscles in his shoulders were actually quite tense. And a massage at a place like this would without doubt be way better than the occasional massage Itachi gave him. He'd always end up being more sore _afterwards_ than he was before.

A slight interest taking him over, he opened the door and stepped in. There was a small desk placed in front of the door, immediately catching his eye as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He went to the desk, assuming that someone would be there to answer him in a few minutes. Meanwhile, he looked around the room. It was a rather large room and he noticed smaller, separate rooms on the far right of it. The relaxing smell of lavender incense filled the air, together with a soft, relaxing music.

And after only a few seconds, a young girl showed up behind the desk; just like he predicted. She had long, blond hair that went down to her waist and blue eyes. She was wearing a white skirt, together with a white blouse. He noticed a name tag on her blouse, saying 'Ino'. She smiled at him just like all the other girls always did; a sugar sweet smile that he loathed.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Sasuke couldn't help but slightly cringe at the sugar sweet voice she put up. It matched her smile, really.

"Yes, I would like to get a massage."

The girl nodded and looked at a piece of paper right in front of her and scribbled something down. He wondered what she was doing, when she suddenly looked up at him again and did her best to smile her sweetest smile. Yet Sasuke seemed to be uninfected by it. The smile on the girl's face disappeared as soon as she noticed this.

"There's room for you now, if you like."

Sasuke nodded in response.

"Okay. Well, in that case you're free to go to room 5. And you're masseur will be with you in a few minutes."

Again, Sasuke nodded and walked towards the small cabins at the far right of the large room. Slowly, almost lazily, he stepped into the cabin appointed to him when he realized something. He had no idea what to do next. Never in his life he'd had a real massage before. He did notice a table like thing standing in the middle of the cabin, a chair in the left corner and a small table with different types of lotions and tools on it. Deciding to wait on whoever was going to massage him to tell him what to do, he sat down on the chair, slightly jumping up again as the cool leather fabric touched his upper legs.

A little impatient, Sasuke tapped his fingers on the arm-rest of the chair. He never liked to wait for people, no matter how long it was. Even though Sasuke was only sitting in the chair for a few minutes, he was already starting to get impatient. And the fact that he actually had no intentions of being here today, made patience even harder for the Uchiha. That was why Sasuke was more than happy when the door of the cabin finally opened and the masseur stepped in.

The moment Sasuke laid eyes on the person who was to give him a massage, he felt his heart stop. Never in his life had he seen a more beautiful, sexy and attractive man. The way his blond locks stood out from his head in every direction, making it look very messy, made Sasuke question whether the man was a natural blond. How the man was wearing a pair of white trousers, the _slightest_ bit too tight, seemed to capture Sasuke's gaze with no mercy. The only reason Sasuke's slightly widened eyes were torn from a — what he assumed — perfect ass, was because the man turned around and now stood with his back towards the door.

Sasuke's gaze was now directed at the man's crotch. Deciding it would probably not be a very good idea to stare at the crotch of someone unknown, he quickly allowed his eyes to travel upwards. The first body part they encountered was a muscled pair of abdomen, and again Sasuke found it hard to tear away his gaze. But he mentally told himself to continue upwards.

The second body part that Sasuke lay eyes on, was a slightly built chest. The outline of muscles could be seen through the white polo-shirt the man was wearing; again, it was also only the _slightest _bit too tight. Not that that bothered Sasuke; quite the contrary. It was almost a turn-on.

But out of all the things that Sasuke had seen about the man, it were his eyes that shocked him the most. So perfectly blue, almost mesmerizing and putting him in a trance. Sasuke felt like he could stay lost in them forever. And they way those brilliant blue eyes just seemed to stare right back at him; as if they were trying to look _through_ him...

And that was when it occurred to Sasuke; those eyes _were_ staring back at him! Quickly he snapped out of his daze, embarrassed. Sasuke hoped to God that the man hadn't noticed the way he had just been staring at him. But when the blond man in front of him raised a curious eyebrow with an amused look on his face, Sasuke knew his hopes were in vain. The faintest blush appeared around his nose, and he was more than happy when the sexy blond in front of him gave him a grin and turned to the table to grab a bottle of lotion.

"Please, do lay down."

He pointed at the comforter and gestured Sasuke to lay down. Sasuke, who had finally come back to senses, obeyed the blond and lay down on his stomach, nothing but the towel around his waist keeping him from being naked.

"Good. Now, what can I do for you, sir? Oh, by the way, my name is Naruto."

Said boy held out his hand, and Sasuke rolled on his left side so he could shake the man's hand.

"Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and released Sasuke's hand, concentrating on the small bottle of lotion in his other hand.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Sasuke seemed to think hard about the question before answering.

"I don't know, whatever you think is necessary I guess..."

"Alright then. Just lay down on your stomach, and I'll start with your back. If that's alright."

Sasuke nodded and lay down on his stomach again. His body stiffened a little when he felt a pair of hands tuck at the hem of his towel. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Naruto a wary look. Naruto, oblivious of any done harm, released the towel and held his hands up in defense.

"I need to be able to massage your lower back too, sir. So the towel _will_ have to be moved down a little."

Sasuke gave a short 'Hn' before sighing and telling Naruto to continue.

"But the name's Sasuke."

Sasuke had always hated it when people called him 'sir'. It sounded to him like he was an old, cripple man nearing the end of his life.

Naruto gave him a bright smile before muttering a small 'alright' and applying massage oil on his hands and rubbing them together to warm up the liquid. As soon as the massage oil had the — according to him — right temperature, he applied it on Sasuke's back, his hands already gently massaging Sasuke's slightly tense shoulders.

Relaxing as soon as Naruto's soft hands applied pressure on his shoulders, Sasuke let out a satisfied sigh. Closing his eyes, he decided to enjoy this massage as much as he could. He allowed every single muscle in his body to relax, and accidently let out a small moan as Naruto's hands were kneading his shoulders and applying _just_ the right pressure.

If Sasuke had turned his head around, he would have noticed the blond man's smirk at his moan, but he was too busy enjoying the skilled hands on his back to notice. Also, he couldn't help the thought of what else Naruto would be good at with his hands. Naughty and erotic images entered his mind, and he thanked God that he was laying on his stomach, for he felt his cock twitch at the thought. The blond however, was oblivious to the feelings he was giving Sasuke.

"So, are you here alone?"

The sudden question startled Sasuke, because his mind was too occupied with other matters. Quickly regaining his composure, Sasuke had to clear his throat before answering and looked over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Actually, no. My brother literally dragged me here, because he offered to spend some time together. If it wasn't for him, I definitely would have spent my day differently."

Maybe Sasuke's imagination was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn that he saw a glimpse of disappointment pass the blonde's face as his tan hands stopped massaging for a few seconds. When Naruto restarted his kneading session on Sasuke's shoulders again, the bright smile on his face returned too.

"Well, you should thank your brother for taking you here, because your muscles are really tense. But it's nothing I can't fix."

Naruto gave him a playful wink before continuing the kneading and massaging of Sasuke's apparently tense back. And again, as soon as Naruto's hands started working their magic on his back, Sasuke felt like being in heaven. The simple way Naruto's fingertips and hand palms were drawing circular patterns on his back, leaving a tingling sensation behind. How they moved lower, ever so slowly to the small of his back to right above the hem of the towel, before slowly kneading up again. And every time when Naruto's thumbs would gently massage Sasuke's spine all the way to just above his butt, he found it extremely hard to suppress soft moans of pleasure.

That Naruto was noticing the moans, was something Sasuke was absolutely sure of. But yet, he couldn't suppress them. And the mental images of Naruto pleasuring Sasuke with his hand in different ways, weren't really helping. So, for the second time within about fifteen minutes, Sasuke felt his cock twitch and harden.

Sasuke gasped for air when, all of a sudden, Naruto decided to leave Sasuke's back and turn his attention to Sasuke's upper legs; right below the towel, sending waves of pleasure though Sasuke's body when Naruto hit a spot that was apparently linked to Sasuke's groin. His body stiffened and he had to bite his lip to prevent a groan from escaping. Unnoticeable to Sasuke, the blond smirked at Sasuke's reaction.

"Your legs seem a little tense as well."

Sasuke glared at the man over his shoulder, only to receive a devious smirk as reply. Before the raven-haired man had even the chance to say something, Naruto grabbed the same place on Sasuke's upper leg as before, the result satisfying. Sasuke's eyes shut tightly and he bit his lip again. Naruto, deciding he had teased him enough for now, started giving Sasuke's right upper leg a proper massage, slightly surprised about the softness of the man's legs.

Sasuke stayed quiet for quite a while. He was mentally cursing at his masseur, as well as mentally begging him to continue his teasing. Sasuke didn't know what he wanted anymore. His mind was clouded with something he couldn't name as his now hard erection was pressing into the soft massage table. His mind was swimming in ecstasy as Naruto kept working his way down Sasuke's upper legs, not leaving a piece of skin unattended.

All of a sudden Naruto stopped his massaging, causing Sasuke to shoot him a look over his shoulder again. Naruto just smiled brightly at him.

"I'd like to do your calves too, but you'll need to lay on you back for that."

Sasuke stiffened. Naruto wanted him to lay on his back? As in right now? He couldn't do that! He was having a hard-on from the man's touches, for crying out loud! What if Naruto noticed? No, wait. Naruto would definitely notice!

"_Think, Sasuke! Think!"_ His mind screamed at him.

Due to his mental debate, it took Sasuke a while to realize that a pair of bright blue orbs were staring at him. Naruto had an eyebrow raised and had the same expression on his face as when he had entered the cabin and noticed Sasuke was eyeing him up. A smug look appeared on his face and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well? I don't have all day, you know?"

"Hn."

Taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate on _turn-off_ stuff, Sasuke rolled around and now lay on his back. Much to his surprise, he noticed his cock had successfully softened. Or at least, it had softened enough to make sure Naruto didn't notice. But the moment he lay on his back, he could feel Naruto's eyes burning on his skin. Whether it was intentionally or not was beyond Sasuke's knowledge, but it made him feel very aware of himself.

"Good. Now please bend your knees and place your feet flat on the table."

Sasuke did as he was told and bent his knees before placing his feet on the table. He noticed how Naruto nodded and applied a new load of massage oil on his hands, again rubbing them together before making contact with Sasuke's calves.

Sasuke placed an arm under his head, allowing him to watch the blond a little better without hurting his neck. Hell, otherwise he would need a second back massage. Not that that was a very bad idea, but he just had other stuff planned for tonight. But for a second he considered revising the plans he had made, just to stay in the company of the blond longer. He definitely wouldn't mind to spend more time here, as long as Naruto would keep him company.

A small smirk found its way to the Uchiha's features when he noticed Naruto's tongue poke out of his mouth. The man was working so concentrated on a pair of strong calves, that he didn't notice the way his tongue was poking out. Neither did Naruto notice how Sasuke was staring at him, and undressing him with just his onyx eyes.

Sasuke shut his eyes, hoping to force all inappropriate thoughts of his masseur to the back of his head and to simply enjoy the massage without getting aroused. _God_, what was wrong with him?! He never had any trouble with controlling his emotions, so why was this man having this effect on him? He looked like a fucking horny teenager who had never been laid before! But, as he thought of the man's well-built chest and perfect ass, Sasuke felt his cock twitch, yet again.

Shutting his eyes tighter and biting his lip, he tried his hardest to focus on the touch of Naruto's hands on his calves, and nothing more. He shifted a little on the massage table, trying to get his body to relax a little. But what a wrong idea that was! As soon as he lifted his butt only a few millimeters from the table, the fabric of the towel around his waist created a pleasurable friction on his slightly hard penis, causing Sasuke to harden to full extend. And before he could hold back, a groan escaped his lips.

Immediately, he felt Naruto release his right calve.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?

Sasuke looked at the man with half-lidded eyes, still biting his lower lip to prevent inappropriate sounds from escaping. Upon noticing that Naruto was still looking at him rather worried, he quickly shook his head to answer Naruto's question. He saw Naruto nodding, before the blond gave him a bit of a suspicious look and licked his lips.

"You know, why don't you lay down on your stomach again? I'll just give your back a little treatment, and then you'll be ready to go."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Quickly, he rolled over and held his towel with one hand in place. Things would be much easier to handle now he was laying on his stomach. Because, for one thing, he was absolutely positive that Naruto had noticed his erection just then. And he was also pretty sure that the man had been slightly disturbed by it. But, before he had the chance to let his mind wander any further, he felt a pair of cold hands on his back, causing him to gasp.

That bastard! He had warmed up the massage oil every time, so why didn't he do that now?! Just when he wanted to turn around and glare, the hands started kneading his back again, stopping him in his actions. _God,_ he just loved those hands on his body. And the lower they travelled, the better it felt. And when Naruto's hands reached the small of his back, just above the hem of his towel, and massaged the muscles, he couldn't suppress a moan and arched into the touch. Sasuke could just hear Naruto smirk in response.

"You know, you still seem tense for some reason. Maybe I should take some more drastic measures..."

Sasuke couldn't help the thought that those words could be interpreted in two ways. A small blush appeared around his nose, so he decided to keep his face buried in the massage table.

"Maybe you should, yeah."

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he got turned around on the massage table, nearly losing his towel in the process. The moment he was placed on his back, he grabbed his towel quickly, not wanting to lose it. It was bad enough to be almost naked in front of a man, but it was even worse to be turned on by the man in front of him.

"What the hell are you do—"

Before he had the time to end his sentence, his eyes widened. Naruto was kissing him! The one he had wanted to kiss ever since he had stepped foot in the cabin, was now kissing him! Naruto's soft lips moved ever so slightly against Sasuke's, almost hesitantly and afraid of getting rejected.

Sasuke sat up, supporting his weight on his elbows and applied more pressure to the kiss. Immediately, Naruto responded by pushing Sasuke back on his back and climbing on top of him on the massage table. Naruto opened his mouth and gently licked Sasuke's lips, clearly wanting access to the cavern. Sasuke responded by opening his mouth. But before Naruto even had the chance to enter, Sasuke's tongue slipped into _Naruto's_ mouth, much to the owner's discontent.

Both men fought for dominance in a battle of clashing tongues. Not being able to hold back anymore, Sasuke let out the moans that had been wanting to escape from the beginning. He took hold of blond hair and forced his tongue deeper in Naruto's mouth and therefore winning the battle. They pulled away from each other for a fraction of a second to collect air, before attacking each others' mouths again and grinding their hips together. Both moaned into the kiss and continued their grinding.

Sasuke had no idea someone could taste so good! He couldn't quite put a finger on the taste, but he knew for sure he was already growing addicted to it. Naruto's hands started to roam all over Sasuke's chest, touching every piece of skin they could fine. Luckily for him, the only thing that was out of reach — for now — was the erection underneath the towel.

The feeling of Naruto's hands all over his chest and the friction against his erection were amazing. But he wanted so much more than just some grinding and feeling. So he released the blonde's hair and slowly lowered his hands to the hem of the white polo-shirt, before taking hold of it and ever so slowly lifting it up. They only broke the kiss so Sasuke could take the shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Naruto sat straight up, as if to show Sasuke his body.

He indeed had been completely right about Naruto's body. In his opinion, it was more perfect than anything he had ever seen. Naruto indeed had well formed abs and a perfectly built chest, with a pair of strong, yet lean arms. Without doubt, Sasuke thought, Naruto must be working out occasionally. Sasuke found it extremely difficult to tear his gaze away from Naruto's tan body, but he was forced to when Naruto pulled up Sasuke's upper body, cupped both of Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him forcefully. In return, Sasuke's hands found their way to Naruto's back, pushing their unclad chests as close together as possible.

When both men pulled away for needed air, Naruto looked at Sasuke with lust-clouded eyes. Apparently he was wanting this just as much as Sasuke was.

"God, I've wanted this ever since I saw you."

Naruto's voice was husky and hoarse, betraying his feelings even more than his eyes were.

"Me too."

Within a fraction of a second, both men were back kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Tongues caressed, fingers touched and nails scraped along the delicate skin of hips. This was what they wanted, what they needed. During the heated kiss, Sasuke's hands travelled towards the hem of Naruto's white pants. Delicately, he unbuttoned and unzipped them before leaving them there, granting Naruto's erection only little freedom. Nature moaned into the kiss, wanting more of that little friction Sasuke's hands had created on his ever-growing hard-on.

Naruto's moans were music to Sasuke's ears, and he couldn't wait to hear more of it. So, in order to draw more delicious sounds from Naruto, one of Sasuke's hands slid into the white boxers Naruto was wearing underneath his white pants, immediately getting the reaction he wanted. Naruto's head flew back and his eyes shut in pure pleasure. And when he recovered from the initial shock of pleasure and looked down at Sasuke again, he had a devilish look in his eyes.

Slowly, but steadily Naruto's hands slid over Sasuke's torso, only stopping for a moment to pinch two pink nipples, making Sasuke clench his teeth and shut his eyes. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face, before continuing his way down, getting closer and closer to his final goal. Naruto lowered himself on top of Sasuke and decided to continue his way down with his tongue. Sasuke appeared to like his thinking, because his onyx eyes darkened with desire and want. When Naruto dipped his tongue in Sasuke's navel, Sasuke had to bite his lip to prevent a groan from escaping his mouth. Naruto was so close!

Naruto quickly continued his way south until he got hindered in his way; a white towel was blocking his final target. And he wasn't pleased by it. In an almost animalistic way, he took the towel between his teeth and tore it off, leaving Sasuke completely naked and exposed underneath him. Sasuke tried his best to suppress a shiver when the slightly cooler air touched his hot erection, but somewhat failed.

A sudden, hitching intake of breath was taken by Sasuke and his eyes screwed shut as he felt something incredibly warm around his erection. He knew that could only mean one thing, and he opened his eyes to see whether he was right. Oh, and how right he was! Right before him was the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his whole life. Naruto was face to face with Sasuke's hard-on and his mouth was firmly wrapped around it while one of his hands was holding it at the base and gently squeezing his balls. A low grunt escaped Sasuke's throat as Naruto slowly bobbed his head up and down. Sasuke bucked up his hips in order to get more of that warmth around him, but Naruto held his hips down firmly.

"Naruto...", was all that Sasuke could whisper every time Naruto would flick his tongue over the tip and across the slit when he went down. Naruto was more than enjoying Sasuke's reactions. It had caused him to harden to full extend. God, he couldn't wait to pound into that tight-looking ass!

Honestly, this was definitely not what Sasuke had been expecting when he got dragged here by Itachi. But he was more than happy that he 'decided' to come, because it was probably the best day of his life. A moan left his lips, only encouraging Naruto to suck harder, causing waves of pleasure to course through every fiber of his body. Tension was building up in the pit of his stomach and his breath came out as heavy pants, making him want release more than anything. He was sure that, if Naruto would just continue sucking for a few seconds, he would cum in the boy's mouth.

But as if Naruto knew Sasuke's thoughts, he only gave Sasuke's erection one more suck before moving up to Sasuke's face and passionately kissing him. Sasuke whimpered into the kiss, not liking the loss of the warmth around him.

All of a sudden Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him, causing the blond to fall hard on the cold, stone floor and grunt in slight pain. As soon as Naruto hit the ground, Sasuke jumped off the massage table and on top of Naruto, straddling his hips.

"What the heck, teme?!"

Before Naruto could complain any more, Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's and forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Tongues battled for dominance, but this time it was Naruto who won the battle. Sasuke decided Naruto needed punishment for dominating the Uchiha like that, so it didn't take long before Sasuke's hands found their way to the waistband of Naruto's pants again and took them off ever so slowly, making Naruto whimper in the process. When he reached the blonde's hard-on, he made sure to rub his hands over it. Naruto gasped as reply and arched into the touch. But instead of giving Naruto what he wanted, Sasuke only smirked at the man and continued his teasing.

"Sasuke...please..."

It came out as a desperate plea, but Naruto didn't care about that. All he cared about right now was the very little friction on his cock, which wasn't as much as he wanted it to be. Again, he bucked up his hips in an attempt to make more contact with Sasuke's hand, but to no avail. Naruto shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip to prevent desperate moans from escaping. Sasuke smirked. He loved teasing the blond like that; the way he moved, the sounds he made and the way his eyes were clouded over with excitement. For sure, he could get used to the incredible sight right before him.

In one, swift movement, Sasuke took off Naruto's boxers, discarding them and not caring where they landed. Before Naruto had time to complain about the cool air of the massage cabin enveloping his hard-on, Sasuke latched onto his neck, biting and licking vigorously. Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked. Oh yes, he wanted to hear so much more of those deliciously addicting sounds. _God_, he needed them! They coursed through his veins and gathered in the deep pit of his stomach, awakening feelings he never thought he'd feel.

When Sasuke grew somewhat bored with Naruto's neck, he trailed his way down. He attacked Naruto's nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. Instantly Naruto reacted by arching his body into the touch and hissing in pleasure. God, the real fun hadn't even started yet, and Sasuke already had the blond moaning for him and begging for more. This was going to be very interesting, and Sasuke couldn't help but wondering what kind of noises Naruto would be making as soon as he was pounding in and out of him.

Sasuke had now seen enough of Naruto's nipple and he wanted to see — and taste — every other part of that delicious body. Quickly and roughly he trailed down Naruto's chest, roughly scraping the two nipples on his way with his teeth for a second. When he got to Naruto's abs, he noticed something he had failed to notice before: a tattoo. It was a kind of swirl, that started right above a few blond curls of pubic hair, after which it swirled around his bellybutton before ending exactly there. Honestly Sasuke hadn't thought Naruto was the type of guy to have a tattoo, but it looked so hot on him. Fascinated by the tattoo, he placed his tongue at the start of it on Naruto's lower abdomen, making Naruto bite back a groan.

Loving the reaction he got, Sasuke traced the swirl all the way to Naruto's bellybutton. When he reached the end of the black swirl, he dipped his tongue in the little hole, causing Naruto's hands to fly towards Sasuke's black hair and grip tightly. When Sasuke looked up, he saw the blonde's eyes were screwed shut and that he was biting his lip. If Naruto was already reacting like this by simply being _touched_, Sasuke wondered how the boy would react to more intense things.

"D-don't do that..."

Naruto sent Sasuke something that was supposed to be a glare, but due to his stuttering and the bewildered look in his eyes it lacked the intensity. Sasuke only smirked before he dipped his head to Naruto's cock and sucked on the tip, making said blond arch off the ground while his mouth hang open in a silent scream. But Sasuke didn't stop. No, quite the contrary. He dipped his head even lower, taking all of Naruto in his mouth before he started bobbing his head up and down. Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hair tightened, and he couldn't stop the cry that came out of his mouth. Sasuke should have winced from the pained sting he received from Naruto gripping his hair so tightly, but instead it only added to extreme aroused feelings.

Every time Sasuke's tongue would reach the tip, Naruto would try to buck his hips further into Sasuke's mouth and whine. After a few minutes Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles tense, the grip on his hair became tighter and Naruto's cries became harder. Deciding he had had enough fun, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's weeping erection and immediately received a grunt of displeasure. The grunt got silenced when Sasuke stuck three of his fingers into Naruto's mouth and moved them in and out. Naruto quickly got the hint and began sucking the fingers, coating them in an equal layer of saliva. The sensation was amazing for Sasuke. Naruto really was skilled with his tongue, and a small moan escaped from Sasuke's mouth.

Before the feeling got too much for him, Sasuke pulled away his fingers and swung Naruto's legs over his own shoulders. He placed his fingers in front of Naruto's opening, gently pushing one in. The only response he got was a gasp, and Naruto showed no sign of pain. So after moving it in and out for a while, he added a second finger and started making a scissoring motion in order to stretch Naruto enough for him to fit in. When he thought Naruto was stretched enough, he added the final third finger and searched for that one spot that would make Naruto cry out in pleasure. He pushed his fingers in further, getting delicious moans from the writhing boy beneath him. Angling his thrusts a little different, he finally got the reaction he had been waiting for: Naruto arched off the floor and gave a loud cry of pleasure.

"A-again...Sasuke...d-do that a-again!"

Who was Sasuke to deny such a request. He pounded his fingers harder against the same spot a few times, getting the same reaction every time. When Naruto started bucking back onto his fingers, Sasuke pulled them away, receiving a glare as response. Completely unaffected by it, Sasuke searched the room for lube. His eyes fell on the bottles with massage oil placed next to them. Grabbing the first bottle within hands, he poured a generous amount onto his hands and lubed his painful erection.

Naruto waited in anticipation when Sasuke positioned himself at his entrance. When he was sure Sasuke would push in, a devilish smirk founds its way to the raven's face. He pulled away and spun Naruto around, so that he was now sitting on his hands and knees. Sasuke gave Naruto no time to prepare when he slammed into the waiting boy. A loud grunt was what he was greeted with. It really took all of his self control to not start pounding into Naruto. So for the sake of both of them, Sasuke waited for Naruto to be ready. Leaning over and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck. He switched to an occasional suck and bite every now and then, until he received a whine from the blond.

"Move, S-Sasuke."

Sasuke did what he was told and slowly pulled back out before slamming back in. Again, it took a lot of self control to keep calm. He had no idea something could be so tight and hot. It was nearly driving him to the edge of insanity. And apparently Naruto was feeling the same, because it didn't take long before the blond was thrusting back into Sasuke, sucking him in even further. He let go of Naruto's waist and grabbed onto said boy's hips while sitting up again. Sasuke continued slowly until he finally reached that spot again, making Naruto scream for more. From that moment on, Sasuke only moved faster and faster. Whether he meant to or not, he just couldn't stop it. The loud moans Naruto emitted every time his prostate was hit fueled his movements, making it impossible for Sasuke to slow down. Their bodies became sticky and sweaty, and the noises of flesh slamming against flesh became harder.

"Ngh...God...S-Sasuke...d-don't stop...don't you d-dare to s-stop..._Oh God._"

Stopping? No, never. It felt to amazing. Those sounds were so amazing that Sasuke wasn't able to keep his sense anymore. Any type of rhythm was lost as he now slammed into the blond only to reach completion. He was so close. And from the pants and moans that Naruto was emitting, he know that Naruto was too. Naruto was practically screaming beneath Sasuke and pushing back with as much force as he could. Through his daze, Sasuke noticed how Naruto gripped his own erection and began pumping ruthlessly. It didn't take long before Naruto was screaming harder than he was already doing.

"Sasuke...I-I'm gonna...God...Fuck! Sasuke!!"

Naruto came hard onto his hand and the floor under him, his body jerking with the sudden explosion of pleasure. Jerking, he continued to ride the waves of pleasure while every muscle of his body tightened. The tightening of Naruto's hole and the delicious sounds he made while he came were enough to send Sasuke into oblivion. He dug his fingers into the blonde's hips and squeezed his eyes tightly as he came with one final hard thrust and a grunt of Naruto's name. Sasuke pushed in and pulled out a few more times, spurting all of his seed into that tight hole until he was completely drained.

Sasuke stayed inside of Naruto for a while, enjoying the orgasmic afterglow of the best orgasm he had ever had. He made a quick note in the back of his head to thank Itachi as soon as they were home again. Feeling terribly exhausted all of a sudden, Sasuke pulled out and let himself fall onto the cold floor and lay on his back. He pulled Naruto with him, who in returned lay his head on Sasuke's chest and snuggled close. No words needed to be exchanged, they were simply enjoying each other's presence. Sasuke's eyelids felt heavy and he had trouble keeping them open.

"That was amazing."

The voice made him look at the boy laying next to him. Sasuke placed a small kiss on top of Naruto's head, getting something much like a purr as reply.

"It really was."

Naruto pushed himself onto one of his elbows and gave Sasuke a grin.

"But next time I'll have your ass!"

"Next time? You'll have _my_ ass?", Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Of course he didn't want this to be a one-time thing, but he hadn't expected Naruto to say it like that.

"Yes teme! And don't think there won't be a next time! You think I'm just going to let you walk away like that?"

"Hn." He had hoped for this day to come, but he never thought it would actually show up. From now on, they were lovers. Lovers; Sasuke sure liked the sound of that. There was just one thing that didn't sound so great.

"But you having_ my_ ass? I'd like to see you try."

Immediately Naruto's competitive side decided to kick in.

"You just watch me, teme! I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for days!"

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but got silenced when Sasuke pushed their lips together in a sweet, loving kiss. Whatever Naruto had been about to say was completely forgotten when they pulled away from each other again, smiling. Alright, maybe going to a health spa had definitely not been as bad as Sasuke had thought it to be. He felt completely relaxed, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. And also, he had a warm, tingling feeling in his stomach and around his heart; something he had never felt before. He could definitely see himself being with Naruto, and he hoped — no, he knew that Naruto felt the same way. He let a soft, content sigh escape. This meant that he would have to go to the health spa more often. A small smile found its way to his lips as he looked at the now sleeping blond on his shoulder. Maybe coming to the spa more often wouldn't be such a bad idea. Actually, he was pretty content with the idea. As long he could be with Naruto, he'd do anything.

**Owari**


End file.
